Eddy and Sanders
by Smarty 94
Summary: When Eddy and Sanders start falling for each other; MacArthur tries to separate the two, but then Swiss Army takes Sanders hostage, forcing Eddy to save his new love. Meanwhile; Sonic consumes a whole jar of brand new chili peppers and starts to experience many strange side effects.
1. Theater Chemistry

At a movie theater; the Eds were waiting in line.

"Sheesh, all this trouble just to see Ralph Breaks the Internet?" said Eddy, "And the fact that Sonic's appearing in it like he did in the first film doesn't help one bit."

"Eddy, just because one of our friends managed to make some cameos in two movies as well as get a movie for next year is nothing to be jealous of." said Edd.

"Not when the hedgehog is very famous." said Eddy.

"I'm very fond of Ben Schwartz." said Ed.

Eddy groaned and went to the ticket counter before placing some money on the counter.

"Three to Ralph Breaks the Internet." said Eddy.

Three tickets were given to him before he and his friends went to the concession stand.

Eddy saw the snack bar.

"I'm gonna grab us some popcorn and cola and a hot dog." Said Eddy, "You guys want something?"

Edd turned to Eddy.

"I'd like some nachos with cheese and a cola and hot dog please." said Edd.

"Junior Mints, large cherry slushie, and a dog." said Ed.

Eddy nodded.

"Got it." said Eddy.

His friends walked off.

Eddy walked to the stand and was standing behind a familiar person.

"Man I hate long line." Said a familiar female voice.

Eddy is shocked.

"Sanders?" said Eddy.

The person who turned out to be Sanders turned to Eddy.

"Eddy, what're you doing here? Better not be causing trouble." said Sanders.

Eddy scoffed.

"I wish. I'm here seeing the new Wreck it Ralph, you?" said Eddy.

"Same with me and my partner, but I'm stuck in line, this'll take forever." said Sanders.

"Maybe it doesn't have to be." said Eddy.

Sanders became confused.

"How so?" said Sanders.

Eddy tapped on one guys shoulder.

"Your wife's having a baby." said Eddy.

The man became shocked and ran off.

Eddy walked over to the next guy.

"Daughter got knocked up by her high school boyfriend." said Eddy.

The second man became shocked and ran off.

Eddy moved forwards towards a woman.

"Children have been kidnapped." said Eddy.

The woman became shocked and ran off.

Eddy then went to a guy who was second in line.

"You left the oven on." said Eddy.

The third guy ran off in shock.

"MY HAM ROAST!" yelled the guy.

Eddy chuckled and turned to Sanders.

"Looks like you're next to get some snacks." said Eddy.

Sanders became shocked.

"You lied to all those people just to get some snacks quickly?" said Sanders.

"Do it all the time." said Eddy.

Sanders smirked.

"Normally I'd have you arrested, but in this case I'm glad you did." She said.

"There is no crime of lying to get first in line. If there was, then literally all the kids in school playgrounds would be in jail." said Eddy.

He and Sanders chuckled.

Sanders turned to the concession stand.

"Large tub of popcorn, large cola, frozen junior mints, frozen kit kat bar, frozen snickers, and nachos with extra cheese." said Sanders.

The operator nodded.

"Got it." said the operator.

He walked off and did some work as Sanders placed some money on the counter.

Eddy smiled.

"That's a lot of stuff." Said Eddy

"Mostly for my partner." said Sanders.

"Obviously." said Eddy.

Then Sanders order was placed close to her and Eddy looked at the counter.

"Large tub of popcorn with butter, two cola's, three dogs, one large cherry slushie, and nachos with cheese." said Eddy.

The worker nodded and did some work.

With Ed and Edd; the two were outside the cinema showing Ralph Breaks the Internet.

Edd looked around.

"Where's Eddy?" said Edd.

"Not a clue." said Ed.

A flushing sound was heard and MacArthur exited the ladies restroom.

"Whoo, that felt good." said MacArthur.

She then noticed the two Ed's and became confused.

"Hey if you're here, where's your scamming friend?" said MacArthur.

"Getting our snacks." said Ed.

The three heard some chuckling and turned to see Eddy and Sanders appearing with tons of snacks.

"No way you saw your friend Ed eat what looked like a jawbreaker but it was a snail?" asked Sanders.

"Yep. I didn't have the heart to tell him." explained Eddy, "Besides you should see his house he has a tub full of gravy."

Ed became shocked.

"That was a snail I sucked on?" said Ed.

"Someone with a tub of gravy? That's rich." said Sanders.

"Yeah, in his bathroom." said Eddy.

Ed laughed.

"I like gravy." said Ed.

"You've got lots of stuff going." said Sanders.

"No, you do." said Eddy.

He set his food down and playfully punched Sanders.

"You do obviously." said Sanders.

She set her food down and playfully punched Eddy.

The two started laughing and playfully punching each other.

The others became shocked.

"I don't know what's going on, but I'm not to sure I like what'll happen." said MacArthur.

Eddy and Sanders continued to play punch each other before Eddy was pinned to the wall face to face with Sanders.

"Yep, don't like it." said MacArthur.

Eddy and Sanders became shocked and the cop backed away.

"Oh uh, sorry, my bad." said Sanders.

"No no, it was my fault." said Eddy.

He dragged his friends into the mens room before taking his snacks as well.

Eddy was panting from shock.

"What the hell just happened out there?" said Eddy.

"You nearly went to first base is what happened." said Edd.

"I don't believe it, something like that shouldn't happen, especially with a friend." said Eddy, "One who tends to arrest me every week."

"So what's the problem, you like her?" Ed asked.

Eddy chuckled nervously.

"Well yeah...I...like her." said Eddy, "And you guys, so what?"

Edd chuckled.

"You like her like her, don't you?" said Edd.

Eddy became shocked.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, not even you do." said Eddy.

"You don't even know how it feels being hit by Cupid's arrow before, but now you do." said Edd.

He and Ed put arms around each other's shoulders.

"Eddy and Sanders sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-" Ed and Edd sang before their mouths were covered by Eddy.

Sonic who opened the door heard everything and became shocked before leaving the door propped open and sticking his ear to it while smirking without anyone noticing.

"Eddy and a cop?" asked Sonic, "Wow."

"Okay, okay, so maybe I do like Sanders more as a friend. How can I be sure." said Eddy.

"Hands are sweating, weak to the knees, arms become limp, and next thing you know, you're in love." said Edd.

 **Interview Gag**

"That's sort of how it was when I met Sky. And look at how that turned out for me." said Edd.

 **End Interview Gag**

"Something like this shouldn't be happening. Interracial relationship's are not natural." said Eddy.

Edd then pulled out two pictures.

One was of Shawn and Jasmine kissing in a laser grid while the other was of Mike and Zoey on a swan ride holding each other.

"OK I see your point." said Eddy.

Edd then put the photo's away.

"You shouldn't be nervous about this, you should embrace it." said Edd.

Eddy nodded

"Good idea." He said and smirked.

"You two sit with Sander's partner while I be with Sanders." said Eddy.

Ed and Edd are shocked.

"Wha?" said Ed.

"Didn't think you'd be that quick to embrace it." said Edd.

"You got the Kankers off our backs." said Eddy.

"I was drugged by Beakley." said Edd.

"Still it worked." Said Eddy.

Edd nodded.

"Yeah." said Edd.

Sonic closed the door and walked over to the Ralph Breaks the Internet screening entrance but stopped at the door.

"You nearly got lucky with a common criminal, one we end up arresting every week, what happened?" said MacArthur.

"I have no idea. Just playfully punching each other, then next thing you know, nearly embracing." said Sanders.

MacArthur became shocked.

"Uh oh, it's a code 31: Officer in love with a criminal." said MacArthur.

Sanders looked at her partner.

"That's not a code." She said, "Is it?"

"No, I'm figuring out that you're in love with Eddy." said MacArthur.

Sanders became shocked and started blushing.

"Well he is cute." She said.

MacArthur grumbled

"Can we just get to the movie already?" She asked

"Oh right." said Sanders.

The two then entered the cinema followed by the Ed's.

Sonic chuckled and pulled out his phone before doing some texting.

In the cinema; Eddy and Sanders were sitting in the front row while MacArthur, Ed, and Edd were in a medium row looking at them.

"I don't believe it." Said Edd, "Those two are hitting it off great."

"Yeah and it's adorable." said Ed.

"Which is why I'm going to stop them from getting any closer." said MacArthur.

The two Ed's became shocked.

"What? You can't ruin something this perfect." said Edd.

MacArthur scoffed.

"Please, the racial thing is one thing, but the different backgrounds and size is a problem." said MacArthur.

Edd then held up the picture of Shawn and Jasmine making out in lasers before dropping it, revealing the picture of Mike and Zoey on the swan ride, then dropped that one to reveal a picture of Sonic and Gwen punching Eggbots while dancing with each other, then finally dropped that one to reveal a picture of Owen and Izzy making out behind a bush.

MacArthur saw this and became shocked.

"Okay I see your point." said MacArthur.

 **Interview Gag**

"I'm still going to stop this from happening. If anything were to happen to my partner, I'm going to arrest Eddy." MacArthur said before pulling out a rubber chicken.

She noticed it and became shocked.

"Whoops." said MacArthur.

She put the chicken away and pulled out some handcuffs.

"I'm going to arrest Eddy." said MacArthur.

 **End Interview Gag**

Unknown to any of them someone was watching this.

That someone was Swiss Army.

"This will be perfect." He said, "Once I take one of those cops hostage I'll force the Police to never take me to jail again."

He started laughing, but suddenly shut down.

Later; a door was opened up and Swiss Army was tossed into a dumpster by Sonic.

"Ain't no way I'm letting anyone's laughter ruin my cameo appearance." said Sonic.

He closed the theater door.

Unknown to him Swiss Army reactivates.

"I hate it when that happens." said Swiss Army.


	2. Austrailian Chili Peppers

The next day at the McDuck Mall; Sonic was sitting at the food court with Duncan, Shawn, Jasmine, Sky, and Raph.

"Then I overheard MacArthur and Sanders talking about Eddy, and the fat chick found out that Sanders is falling for him." said Sonic.

Raph laughs.

"Seriously?" He asked.

"Yeah dude, it's all true." said Sonic, "I saw and heard everything."

"I find that hard to believe considering that size and race is a problem." said Raph.

Duncan and Sky both motioned to Shawn and Jasmine.

"Okay, I get the point." said Raph.

"Yeah, it's amazing." said Sonic.

"I find that all hard to believe, even when I saw Sonic's text last night." said Duncan.

He pulled out his phone and revealed a text from Sonic saying 'Eddy and Sanders are both digging each other and don't realize it.'

Sonic looked at Duncan.

"Yeah I figured people needed to hear about it." said Sonic.

"You only went to the movie because you appeared in it." said Duncan.

"And what a cameo that was." said Sonic.

Duncan then put his phone away as Edd appeared.

"Hey guys." said Edd.

"Hey." everyone said.

Edd and Sky kissed each other.

"So, how was last night?" said Sky.

"Eventful." said Edd.

Sky nodded.

"Okay." said Sky.

"I'll bet it was eventful, considering you saw more then just a movie." said Sonic.

Edd became confused.

"What're you talking about?" said Edd.

"We know about Eddy and Sanders." said Shawn.

Edd is shocked.

"How?" said Edd.

"He told us." Raph said pointing to where Sonic was sitting, only to see he was gone, "Where'd he go?"

Sonic then appeared with a plate full of chili dogs.

"Ooh, this'll be very good." said Sonic.

Edd then grabbed Sonic by his neckerchief in anger.

"Have you been eavesdropping on me and Eddy at the theater." said Edd.

"No I haven't been eavesdropping on you and the other Ed's." said Sonic.

Edd just stared at Sonic.

"I've been eavesdropping on you guys and the cops." said Sonic.

 **Interview Gag**

"See what I did there, admitted to not doing one thing but two things. And one of those two things was the thing I admitted to not doing." said Sonic, "I'm awesome."

 **End Interview Gag**

"That is a betrayal of trust." said Edd.

Sonic scoffed.

"I've betrayed so many people's trust yet have managed to regain them very quickly." said Sonic, "That's how good I am."

"Well I'll have you know that the next time you eavesdrop on me or any of my friends, I'll-"Edd said before Sonic shoved a jawbreaker in his mouth.

Everyone became shocked.

"Do me a favor, a shipment of sporting goods are showing up today and I'll need you and Ray to be there for when they come in a little bit." said Sonic, "That jawbreaker will be yours."

Edd nodded and walked off.

"Can easily shut people up." said Duncan.

Everyone else nodded and walked off, minus Jasmine.

Sonic then ate one of his chili dogs.

"Oh man, I've been ripped off. These dogs aren't spicy enough." said Sonic.

Then a wall was pushed towards the table before a humanoid like chili pepper crashed through it.

"HELL YEAH!" yelled the pepper, "I'M THE CHILI PEPPER MAN!"

"That sounds like a cheap knockoff of the Kool Aid Man." said Jasmine.

"Especially with breaking down a brick wall." said Sonic.

"Yo man the Kool Aid Man happens to be my brother." Said Chili Pepper Man.

Sonic did some thinking.

"Good enough for me." said Sonic.

"Anyways, I've got the thing for you." said Chili Pepper Man.

He pulled out a jar of chili peppers and set them down on the table.

Sonic and Jasmine looked at the jar.

"Austrailian Hot Chili peppers?" said Jasmine.

"That's right, existed from only down under until now." said Chili Pepper Man.

Jasmine nodded.

"Okay, never heard of them." said Jasmine.

Sonic picked up the jar and looked at the back of it.

"Side effects may include uncontrollable flatulence, limp body parts, blurred vision, dry mouth, wheezy speech, and blood loss. Is this even a good idea?" said Sonic.

"Yeah, banned in Europe." said Chili Pepper Man.

Sonic pulled out some money.

"Well I'm sold." said Sonic.

"Sorry these are free." Said The Chili's Pepper Man.

Sonic put his money away.

"Even better." said Sonic.

Sonic grabbed the jar and smirked.

"This'll be awesome." said Sonic.

The Chili Pepper Man nodded and walked off.

Sonic pulled out one pepper from the jar before setting it on a chili dog and eating it.

"Mmm, oh yeah, that's the right amount of spiciness for a chili dog." said Sonic.

Jasmine nodded.

"Okay. I got to get out of here, see you." said Jasmine.

She walked off.

Sonic looked at his chili dogs and peppers before doing some thinking.

Later; he was finishing up his last chili dog which had some of the chili peppers on it, and the jar of chili peppers was empty.

Sonic scoffed.

"That's good, that's good." said Sonic.

He then farted.

He became shocked.

"Eh it's probably nothing." said Sonic, "I should get to work."

He stood up and walked off.


	3. Carnival Love

At a carnival; a game operator was standing in his booth.

"Come on, step right up, take your chance. Get three aces and win a prize." said the operator.

Eddy and Sanders who was out of uniform saw this and Eddy smirked.

"I've got an idea." said Eddy.

Sanders gulped.

"Not to sure what to think." said Sanders.

Eddy placed some money on the booth.

"One shot at this." said Eddy.

The operator gave Eddy three darts.

"Here you go." said the operator.

Eddy then pulled out three different ace cards, a spades, a heart, and a diamond before placing the darts on the cards.

"Didn't think about that." said Sanders.

Eddy then tossed the carded darts to the board without the operator noticing that Eddy was cheating.

Sanders sighed.

"Probably should have seen that coming." said Sanders.

The operator saw the darts and ace cards.

"Cheater." said the operator, "Takes one to know one."

Eddy scoffed.

"I know a cheater myself." said Eddy.

 **Cutaway Gag**

At the Cell Games; Perfect Cell was standing in his arena.

"Sometimes I feel like just walking out of here and giving up on this tournament." said Cell.

He heard a chuckling sound and turned to see a glaring Shaggy.

"Like you won't be able to walk when I kick your ass." said Shaggy.

Cell became confused.

"I'm sorry, you are?" said Cell.

But instead of answer, a ton of aura surrounded Shaggy as the Ultra Instinct song played.

"Wait, what's that music?" said Cell.

He then became shocked.

"Oh no, bad human, bad." said Cell.

But Shaggy punched him really hard, sending him crashing into a mountain.

Cell groaned in pain.

"Dear...Christ." said Cell.

Shaggy then stepped on Cell's groin, making him groan some more.

"My sack." said Cell.

Shaggy then put a hand in front of Cell's face as some energy formed from his hand.

"Oh god, please god, show mercy." said Cell.

"Like no dude." said Shaggy.

Cell gulped.

"No, no, wait, wait, wait." said Cell.

But then a huge explosion engulfed the area.

 **End Cutaway Gag**

"Fine." said the operator.

Sanders smiled.

"You sure know how to get out of situations." said Sanders.

"Maybe." said Eddy.

Sanders smiled.

"How about I buy us lunch?" She asked.

"No I'll buy." said Eddy.

"And have you cheat your way to make it free?" She asked.

Eddy laughed.

"Nope." He said, "I just cheat at games."

Later; the two were at some type of stand with foot long corn dogs.

"Two." said Eddy.

He placed some money on the counter.

The money was taken before Eddy and Sanders took the corn dogs and walked off.

MacArthur was watching everything.

 **Interview Gag**

"I don't like this." She said, "My partner and that midget spending time together and falling in love."

She sighed.

"This reminds me of Romeo and Juliet and I hope it doesn't end up with anyone killed at the end." said MacArthur.

 **End Interview Gag**

MacArthur then pulled out a pistol.

"Good thing I loaded this thing with a tranq dart." said MacArthur.

She then aimed at Eddy and fired the dart.

Eddy looked down.

"Ooh look a quarter." said Eddy.

He bent down as the dart went by and wound up hitting Ben Tennyson who was with Kai.

"OW!" shouted Ben.

MacArthur saw this and gulped.

"Oops." said MacArthur.

Ben groaned and passed out.

Kai became shocked.

MacArthur ran off.

Later; Eddy and Sanders were in a house of mirrors looking at different crazy reflections.

Eddy was tall and muscular and Sanders was a midget.

The two started laughing.

"Oh, these things are nuts." said Sanders.

"I know." said Eddy.

They went to the next one and it shows that Eddy and Sanders are both robot like.

The two laughed some more.

"I am Eddy bot, and I'm powered by jawbreakers and money." Eddy said sounding like a robot.

The two laughed again.

They then went to a mirror which made their reflections look like Shaggy and Scooby.

"Oh man, we look like Shaggy and Scooby in this mirror." said Eddy.

"Uh, this is a window." said Sanders.

Eddy became shocked.

"Oh." said Eddy.

"Like, this is one crazy house of mirrors Scoob." said Shaggy.

"Yeah, but the crazy thing is that I can now speak properly." said Scooby.

Shaggy nodded.

"Like yeah Scoob." said Shaggy.

The two then walked off.

Later; Eddy and Sanders were in a gravitron ride.

Sanders gulped and Eddy saw this.

"Relax, nothing bad's going to happen." said Eddy.

"We just ate a long corn dog." said Sanders.

Eddy nodded.

"Yeah, that's about it. We won't be vomiting." said Eddy.

The two then leaned on a pad and Eddy grabbed hold of Sanders' hand.

Sanders saw this and blushed.

Unknown to them MacArthur saw this.

"Like hell they'll get any closer." said MacArthur.

She ran towards the ride only for it to close up and go into motion.

MacArthur growled.

"Aw crap." said MacArthur.

She looked around.

"Ooh, foot long corn dogs." said MacArthur.

Inside the ride; Eddy and Sanders were groaning in shock as the ride was picking up speed.

"THIS IS CRAZY!" yelled Sanders.

"BIG MISTAKE ON MY PART. I ACTUALLY FEEL BIGGER AND SKINNIER RIGHT NOW!" yelled Eddy.

"NOT YOUR FAULT EDDY!" shouted Sanders.

"I FEEL LIKE IT IS!" yelled Eddy.

Later; the ride stopped and Eddy and Sanders walked out of it.

"Ferris wheel?" said Eddy.

Sanders nodded.

"Okay." said Sanders.

The two walked off as MacArthur entered the ride.

She became shocked.

"Wait a minute, they abandoned ship already." said MacArthur.

The door to the ride then closed.

MacArthur became shocked and leaned to a wall.

"Oh boy, and I just ate three foot long corn dogs, five crispy deep fried butter sticks, and some funnel cake. I better not vomit when this ride is in motion." said MacArthur.

Soon the ride started.

"That's not good." said MacArthur.

It eventually started picking up speed before she vomited.

The vomit went onto Ben's face.

"OH GOD, IT'S ALL OVER MY FACE, MY MOUTH WAS OPEN!" yelled Ben.

MacArthur noticed it and gulped.

"That's not good." said MacArthur.

With Eddy and Sanders; the two were on a Ferris wheel which was already in motion.

Sanders smiled.

"Now this is better." She said.

Just then The Wheel stopped confusing Sanders.

"Wait, why're we stopping?" said Sanders.

"I paid the operator to stop the ride when we get to the top." said Eddy.

Sanders became more confused.

"Why?" said Sanders.

"Moment to ourselves." said Eddy.

He grabbed both of Sanders's hands.

Sanders was confused.

"You planned on this?" said Sanders.

"Pretty much. I got to be honest right now, I'm a little nervous about this. My first girlfriend dumped me after I sold her parents house and used the money to throw a jawbreaker party, I tried to make amends for it, but it didn't work out since I let slip that I also used her collage fund for said party." said Eddy.

Sanders became shocked.

"Wow, you are messed up, besides the whole older brother abused you thing." said Sanders.

"I try to make amends for all my misdeeds, but every time I do, I always relapse." said Eddy.

Sanders smiled.

"You are capable of making amends, just need to realize that you can fully do that on your own strength." said Sanders.

Eddy became confused.

"You really think so?" said Eddy.

Sanders hugged Eddy and kissed him on the cheek.

"I know so." Said Sanders.

The two then started kissing each other.

With MacArthur; the ride she was on stopped and she walked out of it groaning.

"Oh, last time I eat lots of food before going on a super fast ride." said MacArthur.

She then looks and sees the Ferris wheel and takes her telescope out and sees Eddy and Sanders kissing.

Now MacArthur is very very very mad.

 **Interview Gag**

"Oh hell no, that's crossing the line big time." said MacArthur.

 **End Interview Gag**

MacArthur ran towards the Ferris wheel and pushed the operator out of the way before rolling the thing counterclockwise until Eddy and Sanders were at the entry.

Eddy and Sanders saw this and became confused.

"How did we get down here so quickly?" said Sanders.

"I spun the wheel down by hand." said MacArthur.

 **Interview Gag**

"This woman is surprisingly strong." said Eddy.

 **End Interview Gag**

"Okay now, WHAT THE HELL WAS GOING ON!?" yelled MacArthur.

"What do you mean?" said Sanders.

"You were getting it on with Eddy." said MacArthur.

Eddy is mad.

"Wait you were spying on us?" asked Eddy.

MacArthur nodded.

Now Eddy became so mad he became red and steam came out of his ears.

"YOU NO GOOD POLICE OFFICER CADET! ITS ONE THING ARRESTING ME ALL THE TIME I TRY TO SCAM PEOPLE BUT YOU FOLLOWING ME AND SANDERS, THAT'S WHERE I DRAW THE LINE! IS IT SO HARD TO BELIEVE THAT I TRULY CARE ABOUT HER THAT AND THAT I WILL NEVER HURT HER FEELINGS THAT YOU HAVE TO SPY ON US! I DON'T KNOW HOW SANDERS CONSIDERS YOU HER BEST FRIEND IF YOU DON'T EXCEPT THAT SHE AND I LOVE EACH OTHER!" shouted Eddy very pissed off. "YOU ARE THE WORST FRIEND TO HER IF YOU CANT SEE THAT SHE ANS I LOVE EACH OTHER!"

"You know, this is an all time low, even for you MacArthur." said Sanders.

She and Eddy walked off.

Mr. Krabs then appeared.

"Oh boo hoo, let me play you a song on the world's smallest violin." Mr Krabs said before moving his claws around like he was playing a violin as violin music played.

MacArthur glares at Mr Krabs.

"You don't even know how serious any of this is." said MacArthur.

Mr Krabs stopped moving his claws as the music stopped.

"I know, this really is the world's smallest violin, see?" said Mr. Krabs.

MacArthur looked at Mr Krabs claw to see that there was a small violin.

"Wow." said MacArthur.


	4. Side Effects Kick In

Back at the McDuck Mall; Sonic was in his business with Edd.

"So what now?" said Edd.

Sonic did some thinking.

"Take the rest of the day off." said Sonic.

Edd nodded.

"Okay." said Edd.

He left the business.

Sonic picked up a box and started to walk off, only to drop it by mistake.

He became confused.

"Huh?" said Sonic.

He poked his right arm, only for it to move a bit.

"Well, this is unusual." said Sonic.

He then fell on the ground.

"Oh boy, maybe I ate to much of those peppers." said Sonic.

He looked at his desk to see his iPhone was on it.

"Hopefully I've got some muscles I can still use." said Sonic.

He went to his phone and gulped.

"This is not easy." said Sonic.

He then placed a hand over his phone before pulling it down to him.

"Come on fingers, do your stuff." said Sonic.

But he couldn't move his fingers.

"Great." said Sonic.

He removed his hand and saw a plastic stick before picking it up and tried to work his phone.

"Shit." said Sonic.

He spat the stick out of his mouth.

"Better sit down for a minute think." said Sonic.

Later; he managed to get himself on a chair.

"Okay, I managed to get myself on a chair, that's a miracle." said Sonic.

He then became shocked.

"Why is my mouth drying up?" Sonic said as his voice started to turn wheezy.

He then slid off his chair.

"Okay, need some help." said Sonic.

He grabbed hold of a desk drawer with his teeth before managing to pull the drawer open.

The hedgehog dipped his head into the drawer before pulling out a remote and pushing a button on it with his teeth.

Then his hover board appeared next to him.

Sonic smiled.

"Okay then." said Sonic.

He then moved his feet onto the board before putting his head on it as well.

The board flipped around before Sonic was on his board by his stomach.

"Now to get some help." said Sonic.

He used his feet to push himself out of the store and lock the business just before a cage came down.

With Shawn, Jasmine, and Sky; the three were in an arcade.

Jasmine was winning at Dance Star.

"Oh yeah, there we go. Feel the burn." said Jasmine.

Shawn had his jacket and shirt off and had his armpit close to a microphone attached to an arcade game and was doing an armpit serenade of the Nutcracker.

Jasmine saw this.

"Do I even want to know?" said Jasmine.

Shawn pointed to the console to reveal the game was called 'Bodily Functions Hero.'

This shocked Jasmine.

"Crikey." said Jasmine.

"Yeah I know, weird that there is such a game." said Shawn.

Sky burped loudly into one of the game's microphones.

"Needed to do that." said Sky.

Edd entered the arcade and sat down at a Mario Kart GP console before placing some quarters in it.

He smiled.

"This'll be worth the day off." said Edd.

The others noticed him.

Edd saw this.

"Hey guys." said Edd.

The others waved at him.

"What're you doing here Double D?" said Jasmine.

"Sonic gave me the rest of the day off." said Edd.

Jasmine is confused.

"Really huh?" said Jasmine.

She pulled out her phone and dialed a number.

With Sonic; he was still pushing himself across the mall when his phone started ringing.

He groaned.

"Great, the time I need a phone the most, I'm unable to move my arms." said Sonic.

He sighed.

The phone resumed ringing.

"HOLD YOUR HORSES!" yelled Sonic.

Back in the arcade; Jasmine just hung up.

"I got a feeling that something might be wrong with Sonic right now." said Jasmine, "He never answered his phone."

"He always answers." said Edd.

Sky nodded.

"Even if it were a text." said Sky.

"We'd better see if he's alright." said Shawn.

The group minus Edd walked off.

"Hang on, I'm about to win." said Edd.

But Sky returned and grabbed her boyfriend by the back of his shirt and dragged him off.

Later; they appeared at Sonic's business.

"Wow, gate's closed." said Shawn.

"Double D, you wouldn't happen to have a key to pulling the gate up now would you?" said Sky.

Edd smirked and pulled out a key.

"Of course I do." said Edd.

Sky was shocked.

"What, I'm very trusted." said Edd.

Sky nodded.

"Okay." said Sky.

Edd then unlocked the cage before pulling it up.

Everyone entered the business as Duncan and Raph appeared.

Raph smiled.

"Yeah, no way I could have been crazy enough to do that." said Raph.

"I was." said Duncan.

They looked at the others and became confused.

"What's all this about?" said Duncan.

"Something must have happened to Sonic." said Shawn.

"How so?" said Raph.

"Because I tried calling him earlier and he didn't answer." said Jasmine.

Duncan and Raph became shocked.

"He didn't answer his phone? Sonic always answers." said Duncan.

He became worried.

"Now I'm worried." The Juvie said.

Jasmine saw the empty jar of Australian Chili Peppers on Sonic's desk and picked the jar up in shock.

"Guys, we've got another problem." said Jasmine.

Everyone looked at the jar confused.

"What's that got to do with this?" said Raph.

"Earlier today after you guys left, Sonic was given a free jar of these chili peppers, if he ate them all, he could really be in trouble." said Jasmine.

"How much?" said Sky.

"Limp body parts, uncontrollable gas, blurry vision, dry mouth, and blood loss." said Jasmine.

Everyone is shocked.

"Wow, we really need to find him, fast." said Sky.

"Maybe this blood trail will tell us where he is." Shawn who was looking at a trail of blood said.

Everyone nodded.

"Good call." Edd said before fainting.

Sky sighed.

"Sure know how to pick them." said Sky.

She then picked the unconscious Edd up before walking off with the others.


	5. Cop Kidnapping

With Eddy and Sanders; the two were in an arcade sitting in a photo booth.

"This even worth the three dollars?" said Eddy.

Sanders smiled.

"Come on Eddy this will be a great way to remember today." Said Sanders.

Eddy nodded.

"Good point and I'll get us a painting of us together as well." He said

Sanders nodded.

"Okay." said Sanders.

The two then put their heads together before a camera flash appeared.

Another flash is seen and it is shown Eddy kissing Sanders.

Another flash appeared and Sanders had splattered a pie in Eddy's face and was laughing.

Then one last flash appeared and Eddy sprayed water in Sander's face and was laughing as well.

Then two photo strips with the photos appeared.

Eddy grabbed them and smiled.

"Sweet." said Eddy.

He gave one of the strips to Sanders.

Sanders smiled.

"Thanks Eddy." She said.

"Sure thing." said Eddy.

Sanders then kissed Eddy.

Just then, a chain rope appeared and went around Sanders shocking her.

"What the?" She asked.

Laughter is heard and everyone saw Swiss Army.

"I'm back bitches." said Swiss Army, "And doing things on my own."

Eddy became confused.

"Who are you?" said Eddy.

Swiss Army groaned.

"Swiss Army, the interdimensional assassin." said Swiss Army.

Eddy didn't get it.

"I'm paid to kill anyone in any dimension." said Swiss Army.

Eddy still didn't get it.

"I have many lives and I was defeated by those meddling manor residents a lot." Said Swiss Army.

"Still nothing." said Eddy.

Swiss Army groaned.

"I'm Deadpool." said Swiss Army.

"I thought you were supposed to be a hero." said Eddy.

 **Interview Gag**

"Why do I have to keep on claiming that I'm Deadpool?" said Swiss Army.

 **End Interview Gag**

"What's all this about?" said Sanders.

Swiss Army smirked.

"To keep from constantly getting arrested. It's very annoying." said Swiss Army.

"Take the fat one instead, I'm begging you." said Eddy.

"Please MacArthur is crazy even for me." Said Swiss Army.

Unknown to them MacArthur who was seeing this growled.

"I'm not crazy." said MacArthur.

She then ran over and tackled the bot to the ground.

"You don't want me as a hostage? Well I'll become a hostage weather you like it or not." said MacArthur.

 **Interview Gag**

First was a disturbed Swiss Army.

"Yeah this won't happen. Besides, I'm amazed that someone was actually digging her. Normally people would be disgusted by fatso's." said Swiss Army.

Lastly was MacArthur who was holding a picture of Owen and Izzy making out behind a bush to the camera.

 **End Interview Gag**

"Please madam, that's not happening." said Swiss Army.

"I'll give you five hundred thousand dollars if you take her away instead of Sanders." said Eddy.

Swiss Army groaned and vanished along with Sanders leaving MacArthur alone with Eddy.

"Crap." said Eddy.

"You didn't even have that much money on you, did you?" said MacArthur.

"Nope." said Eddy.

MacArthur growled and punched Eddy in the eyes.

"You're an idiot." said MacArthur.

"Yeah a lovesick idiot." said Eddy.

"Well I'm gonna save my best friend." She said and tried to walk but can't move. "What the?" She asked and saw she was glued to the ground. "WHAT THE HELL!"

Her Phone rang and it was Eddy.

"Sorry MacArthur But I'm saving her myself I want to prove to you that I do love Sanders and she means a lot to me." Said Eddy. "Also do t try and move I glued your socks to your shoes, your feet to the socks."

MacArthur groaned.

"Anyone got any glue remover?" said MacArthur.


	6. Cured

Back at the McDuck Mall; Sonic was still pushing himself around on his hover board with his feet.

"Come on, got to get someone who can help me out right now, anyone will do." said Sonic.

He then bumped into Louie.

"Anyone but him." said Sonic.

Louie looked down at Sonic.

"You need anything?" said Louie.

"No, I'm fine." said Sonic.

"Never lie to a liar." said Louie.

Sonic sighed.

"I need you to go around to the mall and find one of my friends to help me out, can you do that Louie?" said Louie.

"What's in it for me?" said Louie.

"I've got ten dollars with your name on it." said Sonic.

Louie smiled and reached down before pulling a ten dollar bill from behind Sonic.

The hedgehog then farted.

Louie sniffed it and gagged.

"That's disgusting." said Louie.

He walked off as Sonic groaned.

Louie kept on walking around the mall but then stopped in front of the arcade.

He did some thinking before looking at his ten dollar bill and smiling.

"Might as well." said Louie.

He ran into the arcade.

With Duncan's group; they continued following a blood trail.

"This should lead to someplace." said Raph.

They saw the trail then mysteriously disappears close to a newspaper stand.

"Yeah, in front of a newspaper stand." said Shawn.

He then became confused.

"But why did the trail disappear?" said Shawn.

Everyone was confused.

"No idea." said Duncan.

Edd who was still unconscious groaned and opened his eyes.

He looked at Sky.

"Are you supposed to be my Prince Charming?" said Edd.

"No, Cinderella." said Sky.

"Good enough." said Edd.

Sky then set Edd on the floor, only for him to slip and fall on his back, shocking Sky.

 **Interview Gag**

First was Sky.

"What just happened, you can't slip on blood." said Sky.

Next was Edd who had his shirt off, revealing he had a back brace on.

"It all happened so fast, can't believe I have to wear this now." said Edd.

 **End Interview Gag**

Everyone looked at Daffy who had a mop in his hands.

"Sorry, I just mopped that spot." said Daffy.

He pulled out a wet floor sign and set it down before walking off.

"Oh now he puts it down." said Shawn.

Daffy is confused.

"Pardon?" said Daffy.

"Nothing." said Shawn.

The duck walked off.

Later; the group was sitting at a food court booth.

Shawn sighed.

"Well, we turned up dead." said Shawn.

"Yep, no sign of Sonic at all." said Duncan.

"Maybe we should bury the hatchet and he may come around." said Raph.

Then an angry Gwen.

"What's this I hear about Sonic consuming loads of chili peppers and experiencing tons of side effects?" said Gwen.

Everyone became shocked.

"Okay, who ratted on the goth?" said Duncan.

Everyone turned to Edd who had his phone out.

"It's my civic duty to report any missing person to anyone who was very close." said Edd.

Duncan groaned.

"Should have seen that coming." said Duncan.

Gwen grabbed Duncan by the collar and lifted him up.

"You allowed this to happen?" said Gwen.

"No, blame Jasmine, she saw it happen. I'm just the son from a long line of cops whose parents have part time jobs as children song singers." said Duncan.

Everyone became shocked.

"Whoa, you're parents sing children songs?" said Raph.

"Long story." said Duncan.

Gwen then became shocked.

"SONIC!" yelled Gwen.

Sonic who was miraculously walking and groaning walked to the booth.

"You okay?" said Gwen.

The hedgehog groaned and set his hover board on the table before sitting down.

He then farted.

Everyone was shocked.

"That's disgusting." said Sky.

"Don't remind me." said Sonic.

"What were you doing this whole time?" said Shawn.

"Well, my limbs went numb and I wound up asking for Louie's help to get some help." said Sonic.

"You asked Louie to find help? Yeah that wasn't smart." said Duncan.

"I was desperate." said Sonic.

He then became shocked as from his eyesight his friends seemed blurry.

"Hey, why do you guys seem so fuzzy?" said Sonic.

"We're fuzzy because you ate a jar of non FDA approved chili peppers." said Shawn.

Sonic groaned and stood up.

"Yeah, I never think that well." said Sonic.

He then fell on the ground again.

"I think I need some medical attention." said Sonic.

Gwen is mad.

"Of course you do, stuff like this happens every time." said Gwen.

"Don't you think I'm going through a lot already? Probably not as much as Duncan's parents singing children songs part time." Sonic said before laughing.

He farted again.

Everyone groaned.

"Dude, stop." said Raph.

"I can't." Sonic said before farting once more.

"This is why we can't have nice things." said Duncan, "Not even the same kind of animation for every character in this series."

"Hey just be glad this isn't Fat Albert animation." said Sonic, "That stuff was limited to three scenes per show every week."

With Fat Albert he sneezed.

"Hey hey hey, someone must have been talking about how cheesy my show was." said Fat Albert.

At the Toon City hospital; the group appeared at the front desk of the emergency room.

Edd and Sky were carrying Sonic.

"Okay, we're here." said Sonic.

Duncan rang a bell and Red Guy appeared.

He saw the group and groaned.

"Somebody better be going into labor." said Red Guy, "That's literally the only reason the blue hedgehog would be here."

Sonic groaned.

"Not this time." said Sonic.

"Yeah our friend here, he ate some very bad chili peppers and is experiencing loads of side effects." said Shawn.

Red Guy looked at Sonic.

"Oh dear." said Red Guy.

"Yeah, and I've got a bucket stuck on my foot." Gwen said before lifting her left foot up, revealing a bucket.

Sonic groaned.

"I don't know why you're complaining about having a foot trapped in a bucket, I'm the one facing a life or death procedure." said Sonic.

"Yeah, he's got a point. The bucket isn't that big a deal, you could just take the boot off." said Red Guy.

He then grabbed a wheelchair and put it behind Sonic as Edd and Sky set him on the chair.

"ALRIGHT, LET'S PUMP HIS STOMACH OUT!" yelled Red Guy.

Sonic then coughed up some blood.

"AND A BLOOD TRANSFUSION!" yelled Red Guy.

He wheeled Sonic.

Later; the group was waiting in the waiting room.

"How longs it been?" said Gwen.

"Thirty seconds. It's not like hospitals have wizards working as doctors nowadays." said Duncan.

"He ate chili peppers that are illegal in Europe." said Jasmine.

Duncan nodded and became mad.

"Who would do that to Sonic?" asked Duncan.

Jasmine saw something on the TV and pushed the up volume button on the remote.

"And in other news, the Chili Pepper Man was arrested today for selling famous movie star Gaston some Austrailian Chili Peppers. As some of you may know already, these peppers are banned in Europe. We go live to the scene of the trial of the Chili Pepper Man. Soar." said Tom Tucker.

The TV scene changed to a courtroom where Soar the Eagle was looking at a camera.

"Tom, the court is about to reach it's verdict on the Austrailian Chili Peppers." said Soar.

"Guilty. Sentence, death by bailiff." Fred Flintstone said before banging his gabble.

The bailiff then pulled out a pistol and shot the Chili Pepper Man in the head, killing him.

The people watching the news report became shocked.

"Well, that was uncalled for." said Shawn.

"That was the guy who gave Sonic the peppers." said Jasmine.

Everyone became shocked.

"That chili pepper?" said Edd.

"Yeah." said Jasmine.

"Also, all the Austrailian Chili Peppers are to be recalled." said Soar.

Jasmine turned off the TV.

"Well, won't have to worry about those peppers anymore." said Jasmine.

Sonic then appeared wheeling himself on the same chair.

Everyone saw him.

"Yeah, I'm okay." said Sonic.

Gwen smirked.

"Good to know." said Gwen.

"But the doctor says I should lay off the spicy food for a while." said Sonic.

He pushed himself off the chair and stood up.

"At least you're not experiencing any side effects." said Edd.

Sonic nodded but he farted fire

"Okay, what just happened?" said Sonic.

"You farted fire." said Raph.

"I know that, why?" said Sonic.

Jasmine pulled out the empty jar of Austrailian Chili Peppers and read the label.

"Additional side effects may include fiery flatulence after receiving a blood transfusion." said Jasmine.

Sonic is mad

"Fuck." He said.


	7. Eddy Vs Swiss Army

With Swiss Army; he was in his cave with Sanders who was trapped in a cage.

"First off, I want a billion dollars, and to never be arrested for any murders I commit again." said Swiss Army.

Sanders groaned and Swiss Army saw this.

"What is it?" said Swiss Army.

"We never deal with scum." said Sanders.

Swiss Army laughed.

"You will soon enough." said Swiss Army.

A knocking sound was heard.

The cyborg groaned.

"Every time I'm about to do something interesting, someone has to interrupt." said Swiss Army.

He walks to the door and sees a box.

"What the?" He asked.

He picked up the box in confusion.

"Weird, I didn't order anything." said Swiss Army.

He shrugged it off and walked back into the same room.

"Hey sweetheart, looks like I may enjoy torturing you after I open this box. It's my lucky day." said Swiss Army.

Then the box opened up and Eddy popped out of it, aiming a Super Scope like blaster at the cyborg's face.

"Surprise bitch!" said Eddy.

Swiss Army is shocked.

"WHAT THE!" He shouted

"Eddy?" said Sanders.

"I may have screwed up one relationship, but I won't mess this one up." said Eddy.

Swiss Army laughed.

"So you think you can save this woman?" asked Swiss Army. "You two aren't even the same color or race."

Eddy is mad.

"I'll have you know that not a lot of people care about race or color anymore. It's 2018." said Eddy.

 **Interview Gag**

Sanders sighed romantically.

 **End Interview Gag**

Swiss Army became mad.

"You asshole, just for being a prick, I'll kill you using a brand new skill I learned." said Swiss Army.

His arms then disappeared before his mechanical parts disappeared and somehow managed to turn into a grizzly bear.

The bear cyborg roared.

"Try me boy." He said.

Eddy gulped as Swiss Army ran and the bear punched Eddy sending him flying and hits the wall.

Eddy groaned and saw a sword similar to the serpent sword and grabbed it.

Bear Swiss army laughed and ran and Eddy slashed the Bear.

"YAAAAAAAAAA!" screamed Swiss Army.

"Go Eddy." said Sanders.

Eddy smirked.

Swiss Army is mad and changed into a Pterodactyl.

This shocked the two.

"That's uncalled for." said Sanders.

"Yeah." said Eddy.

Swiss Army smirks and grabs Eddy and flies out of the building and into the sky.

"Give Up boy you'll never stop me and that girl of yours will be my lunch." Said Swiss Army.

Eddy is mad.

"YEAH WELL HERE'S EGG IN YOUR EYE!" He shouted and threw and egg in the cyborgs eye.

"YAAAAAA!" He screamed and dropped Eddy.

The leader Ed fell onto a building roof.

He groaned and stood up before aiming his blaster at Swiss Army and shooting him in the wing, destroying it and knocking him on the ground.

Swiss Army stood up.

"You destroyed one of my wings." said Swiss Army.

"Yeah well your a cowardly snake." said Eddy.

Swiss Army laughed.

"A snake am I? Perhaps you'd like to see how snake like I can be." Swiss Army said before turning into a giant robotic cobra.

Eddy shrieked.

 **Interview Gag**

"Why is it that every time someone calls someone else a cowardly snake that the name receiver transforms into a giant snake?" said Eddy.

 **End Interview Gag**

Swiss Army hissed before lunging at Eddy who just blocked the fangs with his sword.

The bot groaned and lunged towards Eddy again, but the scammer jumped out of the way.

The inter dimensional assassin lunged towards Eddy again.

The leader Ed then sliced at Swiss Army head, making him scream in pain.

Sanders who was freed from her restraints had pom poms on her hands and was doing a cheer.

"Rick em, rack em, rock em, rake, stick that sword into that snake." said Sanders.

Swiss Army turned to the cadet.

"YOU STAY OUT OF THIS!" yelled Swiss Army.

Sanders took off her pom poms and started waving a flag with Swiss Army's face on it.

"Swiss, Swiss, he's our man, if he can't do it-"Sanders said before tossing the flag down and glaring with blood shot eyes, "GREAT!"

Eddy ran to Swiss Army and tried to flick him but the cyborg hits him with his tail and grabs Eddy.

"HAHAHAHA Foolish Human you think you can stop me the most powerful cyborg created?" asked Swiss Army. "How pathetic. I'll enjoy killing you."

He then turned into a Dragon ans let's eddy go and flies up

"And I'll do it by doing a Fire dart in dragon form." Said Swiss Army and laughed

Eddy groaned and saw a Bow that looks like the strand Dagger in Beta Bow Mode But gold and grabs it along with a Arrow and shots it at Swiss Army.

The arrow strikes the cyborg and he became shocked.

"NO THIS CANT BE!" He shouted and starts falling.

With MacArthur who was freed from her glue; she was running and she sees a falling dragon Swiss Army.

"What the?" She asked

The Dragon Swiss Army falls and hits the streets and exploded killing the beast.

"Whoa." said MacArthur.

With Eddy; he managed to exit the building he was on top of as Sanders appeared and started hugging and kissing him.

"Eddy you OK?" She asked.

Eddy smirked.

"Yeah I'm fine but I'm glad your OK." replies Eddy.

"Ahem." A Voice said.

Sanders and Eddy saw MacArthur.

"What just happened?" She asked, "I was running to save you Sanders and to apologize also to kick Swiss Army's butt."

Sanders smiled.

"No need Eddy defeated him all by himself." Said Sanders.

MacArthur is shocked.

"WAIT YOU KILLED SWISS ARMY!" She shouted.

"Yep, I did." said Eddy.

He became confused.

"Wait, how'd you get out of that glue I put you in?" said Eddy.

"Well, you left my phone with me and I made some calls to see if anyone had glue remover." said MacArthur.

Eddy groaned.

"I knew I should have confiscated the phone as well." Eddy thought.

"After many calls, I managed to find someone who had glue remover." said MacArthur.

Sanders became confused.

"Who?" said Sanders.

"Hey, what's happening?" said a voice.

The three turned to see Total Drama Ridonculous Race finalist Brody walking towards MacArthur.

"Not much." said MacArthur.

She and Brody started kissing each other.

Eddy became shocked.

 **Interview Gag**

"What the hell is that?" said Eddy, "Owen and Izzy is one thing, but this is a little to much."

 **End Interview Gag**

"So you had the guts to call Brody after all this time huh?" said Sanders.

The two kissers stopped making out and turned to Sanders.

"Yep, and there's more good news." said MacArthur.

Sanders and Eddy became confused.

"What?" said Eddy.

"We're now dating each other." said Brody.

The two are shocked.

"Say what now?" said Sanders.

MacArthur smiled and blushed.

 **Interview Gag**

First was MacArthur.

"What can I say? Eddy helped me to realize just how much love I need." said MacArthur.

Next was Brody.

"So glad that MacArthur called me. I was going to, but I lost her number." said Brody.

Lastly was Brody and MacArthur who were making out.

 **End Interview Gag**

Brody and MacArthur were still making out.

Eddy groaned.

"I don't think this'll be good for my health." said Eddy.


	8. New Relationship

With Eddy; he was in Ray's house watching Mega Man Fully Charged.

"What, no Doctor Wily?" said Eddy, "This show had one job to do."

Sanders who was with him looked at him.

"I think it's a good change in phase." Said Sanders.

"That's exactly why people are dissing it." said Eddy, "A change of pace for one of the most well known franchises done by Cartoon Network, look at what happened to the Teen Titans."

Sanders nodded.

Just then a knocking sound is heard and Eddy and Sanders went to the door and saw Sonic.

The Hedgehog saw this and laughed.

"I heard it and I can't believe it but you and Eddy really are dating." Said Sonic.

Eddy nodded.

"I also killed Swiss Army as well." He said.

Sonic became confused.

"Wait, you killed an interdimensional assassin?" said Sonic.

Eddy nodded.

"Actually that doesn't surprise me much. Double D did develop some guts when it came to saving Sky from Dave." said Sonic.

Eddy growled.

"Yeah well Swiss Army has animal changing powers now and I killed him in Dragon form." He said.

Sonic laughed

"Yeah right." He said.

"Actually it's true." Said a Voice.

Sonic saw MacArthur.

"That guy can change into animals." said MacArthur.

"Okay, but where's he at now?" said Sonic.

"Back in Arkham." said MacArthur, "But that's not important right now."

"What is then?" said Sonic.

"The fact that I'm now in a steady relationship." said MacArthur.

Sonic chuckled.

"Please, who in their right mind would date an overweight female version of Mel Gibson's character from those Lethal Weapon films?" said Sonic.

MacArthur grabbed Sonic mad.

"There are times where I wished you were turned into a robot." She said.

"That's pretty much a long time coming." said Sonic.

He was then set down on the ground.

"But anyways, yeah I'm happily in a relationship." said MacArthur.

Sonic then farted some fire onto Eddy's head, burning his hair off.

Eddy screamed.

Sonic ran off in shock.

"PAINFUL!" yelled Eddy.

Meanwhile at Toon Manor; all the residents were in the dining room getting ready for dinner.

Sonic then appeared pushing a one person hot tub over to the table before entering it without anything on and turning on the bubbles.

Everyone else became confused.

"Do I even want to know?" said Bugs.

Sonic smiled.

"Nothing important." said Sonic.

"He's been farting fire." said Raph.

Sonic frowned.

"Tattle tell." said Sonic.

Duncan laughed.

"You're stuck with being in water until the morning." said Duncan.

"Well at least my parent's weren't children song singers." said Sonic.

Everyone else gasped in shock.

"Whoa, Duncan's parents sing songs for kids? I thought he came from a long line of cops." said Owen.

"Don't ask." said Duncan.

"Anyways, Eddy and Sanders are now going out." said Sonic.

Everyone gasped in shock.

"A scammer and a cop are now dating?" said Spongebob.

Sonic nodded.

"Well good for him. Proud of him and Sanders." said Spongebob.

Everyone nodded.

A honking song similar to the La Cucaracha tune played outside.

Everyone became confused.

"Wait, what was that?" said Mike.

"Someone must be outside." said Daffy.

Everyone minus Sonic went to a window and looked outside to see a banana shaped car parked outside.

"Wait, why is there a banana shaped car parked outside?" said Duncan.

Sonic did some thinking.

"Hmm, probably because I invited Duncan's parents over to sing songs." Sonic said while pulling out a CD album with the words Bananas and Cheese and a picture of Duncan's parents in Banana and Cheese costumes.

Duncan became shocked and screamed before running out of the house, leaving a hole shaped like him in the wall.

Sonic chuckled as everyone else turned to him confused.

"What's so funny?" said Gwen.

"I didn't even invite Duncan's parents over, I just bought an album from a music shop and rented a banana shaped car before coming home." said Sonic.

He pulled out some keys and pushed a button on it, making the La Cucaracha honk play.

Everyone is shocked.

"All this just to pull a prank on your roommate?" said Ben.

"Yep, but that's not even the best part about the car." said Sonic.

He pushed a button on the keys and the Macarena started playing before he began dancing to it and sang the Spanish parts.

"Don't, just don't do that. Anything but some cheesy ninties dance." said Gwen.

"Sorry sweetheart, it's to catchy." said Sonic.

Mike started shaking his head and smiled.

"It is catchy." said Mike.

He joined in on doing the dance.

Gwen groaned but shrugged and joined in.

A knocking sound was heard and Sonic pushed a button on the keys, making the song stop and the three to stop dancing.

"I'll get it." said Bugs.

He walked over to the front door and opened it up to see Duncan's parents dressed in their Bananas and Cheese costumes.

"Anyone want to hear some music?" said Duncan's father.

Bugs became shocked.

"Excuse me a minute." said Bugs.

He ran into the dining room.

"Okay, who invited Duncan's parents over?" said Bugs.

Everyone glared at Sonic.

"Don't look at me, I just rented a banana shaped car to scare my friend." said Sonic.


End file.
